The Maple Tree Watches
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: He promised himself to establish a happy life whereas his deeds and decisions contradicted what he ought to do. She on the other hand found out that she cannot let him go.
1. Stage 1 Shining Stepping Stone

**The Maple Tree Watches**

_Ayane Selznick_

oo0oo

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED**

**Pairings: **Mainly Satoshi and Risa also Daisuke and Riku (the Canon pairing).

**Summary: **He promised himself to establish a happy life whereas his deeds and decisions contradicted what he ought to do. She on the other hand found out that she cannot let him go.

**Author's Note: **This will take place **after** the last battle between Dark and Krad (also known as Light, in Tagalog Translation) wherein they have been sealed away. So don't expect to see Dark or Krad unless its flashbacks. Also, please bear in mind that this is my first EVER D.N.Angel fanfiction (not a one-shot) that concerned with my most favorite couple: Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa.

oo0oo

**Stage 1 Shining Stepping Stone**

oo0oo

Everything has finally ended.

The cursed that once ran in Hikari and Niwa's blood has finally come at peace.

It was thanks to him and mostly for Niwa Daisuke, who had stopped him, made him cry and more importantly made him realize the importance of his own life despite his overwhelming past.

Daisuke aided him to walk on the shattered plains of their mansion. Once they stopped, they both watched the most beautiful sunshine that ever beamed after all the incidents and mishaps they have been through.

That moment, Satoshi affirmed what he has to do in his life.

"I promised that from now on, I will live a happy life…" He glanced at his side to find his close friend, Daisuke beaming a mature smile back on him.

The red haired young man nodded.

Then the Harada twins entered the scene, the older of the two ran towards Daisuke.

And Risa was left in a game of glancing with Satoshi.

oo0oo

A new morning was born. It could be the moment of where they should have a new start, too.

After the short scenario behind him and Risa, Satoshi decided to return to his Chief Police exterior as he tried to balance himself while he turned to look around. Risa practically jumped in surprise when she thought that Satoshi was going to stumble. Satoshi just gave her a small nod, implying that he was okay.

Then she watched him limped pass her.

_Where is he going now?_

"Hiwatari-kun," she called out earning Daisuke and Riku's attention, "where are you going?"

His messy pale blue hair swayed when Satoshi looked at his side to where Risa, Riku and Daisuke are.

"I'm… I'm going to find my _father_." The last word he uttered felt into deep whispers.

Despite the feeling of being commanded, unwillingly do things, and gain anything that his father wanted him to have, Satoshi never thought of abandoning his father. Despite the feeling of being a mere servant of his foster father, his inner kindness reigned; pushing away evil plans of what he could do against his old man.

In fact, Satoshi was not the kind of kid who despises his foster father.

"We'll help you then." Daisuke offered when arrived beside him. Riku stopped beside Risa with a knowing smile.

Satoshi gently shook his head, "I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine." He gave Daisuke a small smile before he looked ahead wondering where his foster father could be.

"You barely walk on your own, Hiwatari-kun." Risa's voice chimed when she walked to him, lightly placing her fragile hand on his forearm. "We'll help you."

The sudden contact, in which she initiated, frantically alarmed his force of habit to brush her away. However, a strange feeling of flickering freedom that he so wishfully desired came up to his senses.

The force of pulling away lay forgotten.

oo0oo

Risa was right.

He would have stumbled a lot of times if she weren't there supporting his balance. The long hike in which they have to hop, crawl and walk may have wore them down. Daisuke never showed his exhaustion despite the inflicted damages both Dark and Krad discharged. Using magic or being attacked by the same means would hurt the tamer.

Aside from Krad's incessant persistence against Satoshi's control, Satoshi almost collapsed during the ritual of his suicide. He drew the seal with his own blood. The pain it brought while he was inside that circle cost him a thousand painful lashes. He could still feel the pain and all his muscles were getting tired each passing minute. This was the reason why he barely walked on his own.

Riku and Daisuke hopped from one destroyed wall to another, rigorously locating their friend's father. Both have determined faces as they scan the perimeter. Daisuke could not remember well where Commissioner Hiwatari was last seen. But even if he knew, they would not probably be able to locate him easily because the entire building was in shambles.

Satoshi almost tripped when he stepped on a broken piece of wall that lay underneath the layers of wrecked cement. Impulsively, Risa held him around his waist and pulled him. They both winced in pain.

He breathed out an exhausted air, "I apologize for the inconvenience of your situation, Harada-san. I'm not worthy of your exertion by means of supporting me. If you are tired already you can set me down."

She used her right back hand to wipe away the trickling sweat on her forehead.

"If you're not giving up searching for your father then I won't give up helping you."

"Harada-san—"

"It's Risa."

Daisuke and Riku stopped their search when they heard the short conversation between Riku's twin sister and Satoshi. They would not think that they were verbally bickering, those two do not hate each other. It was only a strange scene because two different poles are adhered to one another.

"Satoshi-kun! Risa-san! Are you two okay?" Daisuke hopped towards them with a worried face.

Risa looked up to him with a nod, "Yeah." And she changed the topic, "Did you find Hiwatari-san?"

The red haired teenager shook his head, "Not yet." He looked at Satoshi who had his eyes settled on the broken stones and barriers on his feet. "Don't worry, Satoshi-kun, we'll find him no matter what."

Satoshi nodded at Daisuke's sanguine affirmation. They both stared at Daisuke's back as he returned to where he previously paused for searching. Satoshi exhaled once again. He blamed his low blood pressure and his previous actions that excessively contributed in his condition. Or maybe he could simply blame it all to himself.

"Are you okay Hiwatari-kun?"

_No, I am not. I feel very much exhausted and I don't think I'll be able to move my body tomorrow when I get the chance to rest._

Instead of stating fact, he stated lies. "Yes, of course."

Risa arched up a brow at him. She noticed that he was not wearing his glasses and he only used Dark's coat to cover his upper torso. What happened to him?

"Hiwatari-kun…"

She seemed to hesitate and Satoshi easily pointed that she was trying to put all the pieces together. It was hard for her to understand everything… or perhaps it would be hard for her to accept everything. Either of the two, he did not care anymore. Krad and Dark are gone. There's nothing to reveal at this moment…

…Unless she pried herself on to it…

"What happened to you and why are you here with Niwa-kun?" She pulled herself backwards to look at Dark's coat. She remembered that it was Dark who used to wear the coat that Satoshi was wearing.

It had two holes that resembled where the wings should have sprouted. Unconsciously, she looked at Daisuke's back. It had the same tattered parts at the back of his black sleeveless shirt.

"Wait a minute." She continued, "Where did Niwa-kun get those holes?" She did expect Satoshi to answer.

"Wings."

Only one word that made her thinks about Dark.

She looked at him, bearing a withered sadness that plastered across her once cheerful face. Although she proclaimed to let Dark go, she could not let go of the fact that she was concerned for that man. Anything that associated to Dark will easily capture her attention.

But getting back at Satoshi's words… if he mentioned about wings then…

_Oh my God._

"Niwa-kun has wings!" Risa put her hands on her mouth. She easily recovered though, when Satoshi almost fell forward when she released her hold. Expectedly, she apologized for her actions.

"_We_ had wings." Satoshi emphasized the word which made Risa more flummoxed than before.

She stared at him for a long time. Satoshi knew that she was trying to comprehend what he was saying. It was so impossible for a cool, quiet guy like himself and the clumsy, cheerful Daisuke to obtain wings! Who on earth would believe him? Only Dark and Krad have wings!

He looked at her golden-brown eyes.

He needed not to explain any further. Just what he mentioned earlier, everything finally ended. There wouldn't be any clarification on the subject of the latter events. And this particular person beside him does not have the authority to know the in-depth piece of information about his and Daisuke's family.

And besides, would Daisuke allow him to share that little information to Harada-_imouto_? Would Daisuke let Risa know that he was Dark?

"Hiwatari-kun? Hiwatari-kun, are you listening?"

He blinked his blue eyes twice before looking back at her with a nod.

"So, when did you two have wings? And how did you get Dark's coat?"

Satoshi gave her a stern look before staring at her pallid hands that placed on his weakened arm.

Would he dare telling the truth? Would he dare allow her to know him more?

Frankly admitting, he did not think of revealing the truth most especially to these two people. Nonetheless, he was sure that Daisuke had let his official girlfriend, Riku, to know more about him. That includes Daisuke being Dark.

Satoshi, on the other hand, still had an inner struggle of revealing it or not. Risa was not his close friend, nor did he assert her to be his friend, so he should not feel obligated to tell her who really is Satoshi and Daisuke.

"I appreciate if you will let me know everything that happened, yet still I believed that… I'm in no position to snoop about that little information. Besides that," Risa beamed a shy smile on him. She even gently gripped at his arm, "we still have to find your father, right?"

Satoshi needed not to refute. "Aa."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Would he dare say it to Risa? Please **Read** and **Review**!


	2. Stage 2 Wishing to Return

**The Maple Tree Watches**

_Ayane Selznick_

oo0oo

**Stage 2 Wishing to Return**

oo0oo

The traces of winter break lingered around Azumano Middle School. Cool breeze waved beyond the snow covered leaves and trees as they fought for their life to survive.

Their winter break ranged from the second week of December to the second week of January.

Children of all ages possibly gathered their parents to ask permission to spent time with them for vacation trips. They would have probably visited their grandparents and relatives from the other town.

Risa, Riku, Daisuke, and Satoshi had a different approach.

Recollecting their experience from a certain incident, they knew that they acquired both sadness and happiness as the consequences of what they have done.

Dark was gone. Krad was gone.

There won't be any stolen artworks. They will all be safely protected.

Daisuke finally recognized his Sacred Maiden. Riku gave in her feelings.

Risa lost Dark but she had matured drastically.

Satoshi—

_Wait a minute…_

Risa Harada looked around their classroom. She had gotten herself into deep mourning for the loss of everything she had devoted with that she forgot if Satoshi Hiwatari had arrived in their class. She searched for any pale blue haired but finding none, she resumed slumping back on her chair.

_We haven't seen him in a while._

True. They have not seen him after that episode. It happened during Christmas week, but after which they all decided to have a little gathering to commemorate their heroic deal against their fate. This mostly highlights the fight of Daisuke and Satoshi. The fight they have won.

_Hiwatari-kun…_

That young genius did not even show himself on New Year's Day. While Riku and Daisuke were worried about him, Risa was busy settling herself from bottled up emotions when her first and only love vanished. No matter how much she tried to push that thought away, she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She might have loved him so much it became an obsession, but she had never loved someone before. Unfortunately her overflowing loved was unrequited because the love of her life had given his heart to her grandmother, _Rika_.

And she definitely couldn't stop thinking about Dark. Thinking about him made her recall what she had always done in the past. Sadly there won't be any time to see that image in the same picture.

She knew that she will no longer be able to feel that excitement whenever he announces his next target.

She knew that she will no longer be waiting at that spot at the exact time.

She knew that she will no longer be able to see his arrogant, handsome face.

And… she knew that she will no longer be able to ask for another kiss.

It was sad for her part. Her twin sister had always told her that no matter what happened in the past should stay in the past. She could always remember it for as long as she wants but she should not linger with it for the rest of her life. Risa must move on.

Riku was right. She couldn't agree more. But it wasn't so easy to do.

She tried to smile all the time and yet she felt stupid by doing so. Her smile today was far more different than her smile before. She smiled because she'll be waiting for Dark. She smiled because she knew he was always there.

He's already gone— but that does not mean that her smile should vanish with him. She has to move on. She has to…

"Hey, Risa."

An oscillating hand that belonged to Riku had brought her back to reality. Risa almost jumped in surprise but she restrained herself and only allowed her sister to watch her jerk awake.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled a fake smile.

But Riku needed not to push that subject. She knew that Risa had grown tired about it.

Riku looked around before speaking. "Satoshi-kun's not here again."

Risa raised a brow. Of course she noticed. She had been looking all over for that four-eyed boy the entire morning. But… what possessed Riku to talk about him?

"I noticed," The younger sister answered, "he hasn't attended classes ever since _that_… day."

Risa noticed her older twin's scowled face. They have been living for the same years of their lives, so Risa probably know what's going on inside her sister's head.

"He must be sick, don't you think?" Risa added in the same worried tone.

That would be possible but Riku's scowled expression didn't fade. There's something deeper than that.

"He… he couldn't just—"

Riku turned sharply to her twin sister. "Of course he's not dead!"

Risa could only blink in awe. The rest of the class turned their heads to the owner of the voice. When Riku found out that everyone's looking at her, she waved her hands nervously.

"Ah… Hahahahaha! We're okay here!"

Now that everybody's attention was diverted from them, Riku released the breath she held previously. After a moment of relaxing, she resumed talking with her sister.

"How could you think that he's dead? Have you no concern for him?"

Risa shook her head, "Of course, I'm concerned. But how are we supposed to know that he's okay when we don't even know where he is?"

Riku agreed.

They let silence surrounded them, despite the continuous shrieks of Satoshi's admirers from outside the classroom. They did not care about them. They are too worried for their friend.

Daisuke once mentioned that Satoshi was all alone. Perhaps at this moment, he wouldn't be lonely. He had his father with him and they were sure that he must have been taking care of his old man. But aren't they rich to hire nurses to aid his sick father?

While they were both at the brink of putting bits by bits into one, a bright red haired boy walked towards them.

"Good morning, Riku, Risa-san." He beamed his familiar smile and stopped beside his girlfriend.

Risa gave him a look before saying, "Drop the formal suffix!"

Daisuke scratched the back of his head while he gave her a nervous smile that says 'okay, okay'. Short after, the twins are back with their Satoshi-case. Daisuke needed not to ask what they were thinking. He had also been thinking about _him_. He just hoped that he was doing alright.

"Daisuke-kun," Called person looked back at her, "did you hear anything from Satoshi-kun?"

He shook his head. "I tried calling him but he never answered his phone. Actually, I was thinking of visiting him."

Risa looked at them as she suggested, "Then why don't we all go there later?"

The two of them looked at her.

"He wouldn't mind letting us in, does he?"

Daisuke knew that Satoshi would, in fact, mind.

oo0oo

They were standing in front of Satoshi's apartment.

Daisuke figured that Commissioner Hiwatari would be there as well, that's why he was holding back a little. The thing that made him stand in front of the door was because of his concern for a friend. He was at the frontline, while the twins stood at his both side.

"Do you really think he's here?" Risa inquired. She was done inspecting the front area of the apartment and she was eager to know if the owner is indeed inside.

"I don't know." Daisuke simply stated before he reached the door knob to knock.

The twins listened while Daisuke continued to knock on Satoshi's door. There were times that Daisuke will ask if anybody's home or he would simply call his name. He knocked again but it seemed no one's home.

"Well, that means he's not home." Risa managed to utter when she looked at the sky.

"You mean, you're giving up?" Riku stated, looking at Daisuke then to the door. "What if he's down with sickness? From the looks of it, he's all by himself again."

Daisuke sighed dramatically. He had not thought of showing them his secret skill. The ability to unlock any locked doors. He was certain that once the twins find out, they will think he's strange. Dark had lingered in his DNA and Riku already said that it's nearly impossible. In the end though, he didn't defend it. As long as Riku knew that information and will never reveal it to Risa until he said so, then it's okay.

As if the God gave him the chance, Riku and Risa put up a conversation about the chances if indeed Satoshi was alone inside his apartment. That topic will never be left behind unless they see the person face to face.

Daisuke took in a shaky breath and took out an instrument from his pocket. He extended his hand towards the door knob. The determination of opening the door without anybody looking at him urged him to make things faster.

Unfortunately, when he was about to slot in the instrument on the keyhole, he heard a 'click' sound from the door. He instinctively backed away. The instrument he held in his hand was shoved inside his pocket. His red eyes slowly grew wide when the door was pulled open from the inside.

Riku and Risa heard the door that was opening. They turned their heads in surprise when they saw the person they've been looking for, standing between the doorframe and the door.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Argh, I never knew that I'll be dealing with such a hard time in this category. Anyway I'm enjoying with this so far. I didn't give out the plot from the first chapter, but as the succeeding ones have been uploaded, I do hope you'll be able to grasp the concept.

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	3. Stage 3 A Pretext Purpose

**The Maple Tree Watches**

_Ayane Selznick_

oo0oo

**Stage 3 A Pretext Purpose**

oo0oo

Satoshi was thinking twice if he would allow his visitors to come in, but it seems as though they need not his authorization for they have invited themselves in. Only Daisuke and Satoshi were left at the doorstep.

"I'm so sorry, Satoshi-kun." Niwa Daisuke bowed apologetically, "we were worried about you so… we thought of visiting you."

His pale blue eyes stared at Daisuke's red cheerful ones. Daisuke wouldn't lie to him. But…

"I understand. But I do not allow someone picking locks in my property." He finished his sentence with a smirk.

Daisuke almost yelp in embarrassment. He put his hands together and apologized for his attempted act.

"Sorry about that too! You weren't answering us and we were really worried about you so—"

"Just come in."

And Daisuke did.

oo0oo

"How are you doing, Satoshi-kun?" His self-proclaimed friend, Daisuke, issued a question as they walked towards the inner part of his almost-empty apartment.

"Quite alright." He answered quickly when he saw the twins gathered in front of his shelves. What could have gotten their interest?

Well, he wouldn't have a hard time asking about it, since Risa had her mouth gaped open for them to know.

"Wow! Lots of… COMPLICATED BOOKS!" She merrily went towards the lowest part then up to the top of the shelf. "You read all THESE books, Hiwatari-kun?" Her voice was both of amused and disbelieved.

Daisuke and Riku tensely looked back and forth; from Satoshi to Risa. They didn't know what kind of temper Satoshi has if someone had snuck in his property and allowed themselves, without his consent, to go over his things, just like Risa Harada was doing.

They haven't seen any twitching eyebrows or scowling face. Satoshi's face was simply neutral and… as usual, scrutinizing. "Yes."

Surprised, Risa gave him a skeptical look before proceeding with her next inputs. "Wow. Perhaps that's why you KNOW a lot of things, huh?"

Riku did not understand why Risa was acting strange today. Risa was your everyday gossipmonger, but she was never the trespasser – especially if it was concerned with the four-eyed boy! Didn't she tell everybody, more like announced, that she disliked boys with glasses?

"Not entirely." Satoshi's successive short reply resounded in their ears.

He walked towards the room where he supposed was good enough to let his visitors to sit and explain further the purpose of their sudden visit. He simply gave them a small and short look from the side of his head, and Daisuke already knew what he was saying.

Before he followed Satoshi, he gave Riku a look that had a comprehending message. His girlfriend, or known as Sacred Maiden, walked to where Risa was and told her to get away from the shelf.

"I think he doesn't like it when someone's picking on his things."

"I'm not picking anything."

Riku gave her a "what a stupid" look. "It's not meant to be literal. Anyway, let's go to where they are."

Since Risa seemed oblivious with that look, she was easily pulled to the 'living room' where Daisuke and Satoshi already sat.

"You haven't been in school lately. We thought you're sick, so we all agreed to come here to check on you."

They heard Daisuke revealed their objective, while they search for some space to sit on to. Riku was predictable, as she sat beside Daisuke. Then Risa, with no space for her to be beside Riku or Daisuke, settled herself at the vacant space beside Satoshi.

Satoshi need not to look at Daisuke as he explained himself. "No need to worry, Niwa-kun. I have plenty of rest the entire time after _that_ day." His blue eyes looked at the floor, for them not to see how it was painful for him to reminisce. Especially when he remembered how Krad was struggling to get out for freedom.

"Then why aren't you attending to school?" Risa interjected.

The blue eyes, which were on the floor, were slowly looking up to glance at her brown eyes. He didn't exactly know why these people are prying their noses on his and his father's family issues. But what he didn't understand was himself - why he was stating the information openly.

"Simply because I'm leaving."

He was aware that Daisuke and Riku were both looking at him with big wide eyes. But he was more aware at the eyes of Risa Harada, as she stared at him with equally shocked face.

"You're leaving?" It was Riku who first awoke from a surprised daze.

Satoshi looked at her and nodded.

"You're leaving for?" She added.

He dramatically closed his eyes, so as not to see their reactions anymore. "I'm leaving for Rome."

"WHAT?" The chorused answer came from Riku and Daisuke.

"B-but why?" Risa asked.

"There are some things that I haven't accomplished yet." He explained in as a-matter-of-fact tone.

Because it was nature of her to know whatever she was not supposed to know, she asked.

"And what is that?"

Satoshi took a quick glance to Daisuke before continuing, "The information about my family was discovered in Rome. I have to go there to verify records."

Daisuke knew the grave matter of Satoshi's purpose. If it wasn't that important then maybe his foster father could have sent someone to verify it. However, because it concerned with the Hikari family, Satoshi's real family, he had to go there in person. There were lots of secrets in his family, the same goes for Niwas, but Daisuke was able to comprehend it slowly because his grandfather and parents were there for him.

"So…" He started shakily, "when are you going to leave?"

"On Sunday."

"WHAT!" Both Harada's screeched in unison.

"But that's three days from now!" Risa supplied.

"Yes, I believe."

Riku and Daisuke looked at each other. The silent conversation had started again. If he found out about the records, would he return home?

"Well," It was Riku who had the courage to ask, "If you're leaving so soon, then you'll come back quickly, right?"

Satoshi leaned back on to his couch for support. He crossed his legs, while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That depends on circumstances. You know how investigations work, right?"

Riku nodded. But wait… investigations?

"Since when did you relate such things to investigations?" Risa innocently asked. Her brow had lifted as though she was scrutinizing the person that usually does the analyzing.

Satoshi sighed quietly. Of course, the twins haven't found out that little secret about him. He was secretive and mysterious after all. It was hard for them to comprehend his true self behind his spectacles. But now that they inquired, he wouldn't hesitate. They have gone so much trouble altogether and through all those times, they have acquired trust. Though still, he doubted about the younger Harada.

"If you don't know yet, I am the Chief of our Local Police." He heard the simultaneous gasp from the twins. "I asked my father to assign myself in that position so as to have forces and connections for capturing the Phantom Thief, Dark."

Daisuke knew that he was the Chief. They have met several times before. When Daisuke has to steal something, his mother will prepare the card to announce the target. Then the policemen would inform their commander about the message. This went on until both Dark and Krad were sealed inside Black Wings.

Though there were times that Daisuke felt sorry for Satoshi. His family, mostly his mother and grandfather, were devising a show. Then they were the main cast. Daisuke would be there as Dark, while Satoshi will be the Commander in Chief or sometimes as Krad. They have opposite roles, but both of them held importance, because without them, there won't be any stealing and capturing.

Satoshi probably supplied enough information, however, the twins were still unable to grasp the concept of him becoming the Chief Police then capturing Dark.

"Why do you have to capture Dark?" Risa asked.

"Because he's a thief." He simply answered.

To make it clearer, Riku decided to interrupt, "Let me rephrase that… What urged you to capture Dark?"

Again, Satoshi gave a warning look towards Daisuke, whom which understood what he was trying to tell to him. Daisuke wasn't the type to explain vital information that concerned mostly to their personal lives, their background. In all truth, he was hesitant. But Riku had known and seen him transforming, from having huge crimson wings to completely becoming Dark.

Other than that, he didn't want, yet, to reveal to Risa that Dark was formed in his DNA. In other words, they are one.

When Satoshi was about to explain that particular question asked, Risa remembered something.

"By the way, you mentioned that you and Niwa-kun had wings. Is that for real?"

_He mentioned to her?_

Riku and Daisuke nervously looked at her before looking back to Satoshi. Satoshi, however, looked passive. They didn't know that if he wasn't giving importance about **that **thing. It was meant as highly classified information that should never be said to anyone.

Risa Harada isn't part of the '**anyone**'. She is Riku's sister and formerly, rather supposed to be, Daisuke's Sacred Maiden. By some means, she is part of everything. She was the cause of Dark's awakening in Daisuke, has she not?

Satoshi rubbed the side of his head. Surely, with all these questions from the twins, it would really be hard for him, and for Daisuke, to make them understand everything. Anyway, would it really matter to tell them? Again, he glanced at Daisuke's direction. The said bright red boy was currently breathing in a shaky breath. He wasn't prepared for this kind of subject.

Well, maybe it was time for them to realize the truth about him, Daisuke, Dark, and Krad.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **The truth has been revealed! What do you think Risa will do once she found out that Dark and Daisuke are one?

By the way, I'm so sorry if this took so long to update. My friends and I were making the Assassin Cross costume for October 1. Prior to that schedule, I had to work with assignments and there was also a strong typhoon that shredded almost our country. So I wholeheartedly apologize. Also, I'll answer your questions and reviews once I got all these school works done.

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	4. Stage 4 Overture to Predicament

**The Maple Tree Watches**

_Ayane Selznick_

oo0oo

**Stage 4 Overture to Predicament**

oo0oo

"WHAT?!" Risa clamped her mouth shut with both of her hands.

They could not believe what these boys were saying.

Satoshi was already kind to tell them the entire truth upon the twins' request. What they didn't actually expect was Daisuke's involvement in this whole situation. Both families created havoc for both parties, so Satoshi and Daisuke had no right to judge who they are to blame.

The magical effect of the artworks was far from reality. But Dark and Krad's appearance long ago wasn't just imagination, either. They existed. They were real.

_All this time… all this time I was… I was… _Risa nervously looked at Daisuke, who had his face shadowed by his bright red hair.

She could not believe herself that… Dark and Daisuke were one, but not the same. Then that kiss. Who did she kiss? She knew it was Dark. There was no trace of Daisuke around her. Even so, the body that Dark was sharing with was… Daisuke Niwa - the boy who had a crush on her, who had a broken heart from her indirect rejection, and finally fell in love to her sister.

_Still… _Her eyes turned watery the moment she recalled the time when she asked for Daisuke's help to see Dark. _He didn't put down my request. He tried all his best to help me. And here I am… selfishly mulling over Dark. Oblivious of the pain he was feeling._

Satoshi then told them that Dark and Krad won't be appearing soon. Since they have been sealed away, it would take years before they finally awaken. The possible way was having another Hikari and Niwa descendants - **male descendants**.

There was a time when Daisuke contributed to answer. His voice was hesitant and nervous. He told them that their strange DNA will only react through emotions. Strong emotions. He never told them how Dark appeared though. Satoshi didn't share his, too.

But the whole story was said. The twins were now exposed to a magical history that both Daisuke and Satoshi were burdened. Now they knew why both of them are strangely special.

oo0oo

Risa and Riku were escorted by Daisuke. Their journey to their mansion was quiet, but Riku was trying her best to cheer up Daisuke. There was once when Daisuke apologized to Risa and to Riku, but the twins said it wasn't his fault. Even so, he apologized for all the mishaps that happened to them, especially when Dark's involved. He knew that Dark was a bit of troublemaker, and he doesn't have the power to stop him.

When they arrived at the front gate of their mansion, Riku bid Daisuke a goodbye kiss on the lips. This made Daisuke to return to his usual cheerfulness. Finally he bid them farewell.

Risa was all speechless. Riku noted that she must have been too aghast when they both found out that Dark and Daisuke were _one _while Krad and Satoshi were also _one_. It did not really mean that they were one and the same, in fact Dark and Daisuke didn't have much in common. So were Krad and Satoshi. The only thing that bound them together as one is the body - the DNA that ran in their family.

The younger Harada must have been confused even when the boys had willingly told them their story. Or maybe, somehow, the younger one felt guilt. She wasn't directly harsh towards Daisuke, but from all the favors she asked from him, she just knew that it was hurting Daisuke.

_Risa… it was all in the past. Dark and Krad were both gone now._

Being the older one from the two of them, she would lovely want to have a small talk with her sister so that she will finally be able to understand and feel alright from all the revelations said earlier. But Riku knew better, Risa needed time to recuperate.

oo0oo

The last of the Hikaris sat quietly on his chair, recollecting the earlier events which accidentally happened within his property.

He knew it wasn't a good time for them, Daisuke and himself, to disclose the former personal information about their families in which led down to Dark and Krad. It was a fatal mistake to make a hint in to Risa's knowledge. The love struck girl wouldn't simply close the topic without knowing anything about it. And so he only gave her what she wanted - only to have it blew up in her face.

The way her eyes grew widely in astonishment, he had recognized what she had felt from that moment. It was probably because she was so in love to Dark. The only problem was because Daisuke and Dark shared the same body, or more likely, Dark took shelter in Daisuke's DNA. He would only appear if Daisuke felt a very strong emotion called love. The younger Harada must have felt guilty. He knew. The others knew.

However the major problem he was dealing as of the moment is – the feeling of obligation towards the younger Harada.

It was strange and he wanted to have an answer soon.

oo0oo

The next morning, Risa didn't want to attend school.

Riku tried to get inside Risa's room but her twin begged her to go away. Riku tried hard to get well to her but Risa insisted that she go to school without her. Knowing her sister fully well, Riku yielded to Risa's request and left home without her.

Presently alone in her room, Risa stared sadly at glass door to her balcony. Dried tears from last night's cry had been so evident on her face. She had one bent arm beside her, the other resting on her abdomen. Her Tarot cards were scattered everywhere. And her quilt was messed under her feet.

Risa could not sleep last night.

She had a lot of mixed emotions, which suddenly swelled up the moment she knew the truth. She thought she would go insane but she has kept herself in control and locked herself up in her room to have a good cry. If only she could go straight to Riku, she could. Strangely though, even for her sister, she suddenly felt being uncomfortable around her just because she was Daisuke's girlfriend.

_Daisuke…_

She hastily turned the other side with eyes tightly shut. Whenever she thought of Daisuke, her mind will instantly lead her to Dark. Of course, they were one, just like they said yesterday: one yet different. Oh how she felt so miserable about her mistakes and all her doings for hurting Daisuke in the process.

No matter how depressed and guilt-ridden she was, she wanted to get all of this over with. She wanted to throw it all away… but she couldn't do it while she was in this state: depressed, weak and tormented.

oo0oo

Satoshi didn't know for how long he was going to be away from his apartment. But he knew that when he returned he would probably be living in his stepfather's mansion. The school wasn't far even when he decided to live there permanently. And sometimes their family driver would drive him to school, if he asked.

So for now, everything inside the apartment must be packed for good then have the movers transport it to the mansion. He started dragging his feet towards the storage room, where he kept all the empty boxes inside.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He stopped midway when he suddenly heard the knock on his door.

Satoshi wasn't fully in the mood to allow visitors coming in, even if they were Daisuke and the twins. He wanted to start packing up so that he'll be able to rest before his scheduled flight. Decided not to open the door, Satoshi dragged the large empty box towards the shelves.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

His eyebrow twitched. It was just a second set of knockings and well, it almost irritated him. Can't the person on the other side of the door understand privacy and wanting to be alone? It was like yesterday when Niwa and the Harada twins came. The only difference was they allowed themselves to be identified with Daisuke's yell calling out his name.

Truly, those people wouldn't dare come back to talk to him again. Daisuke knew that he would leave and the only time he was sure that the Niwa will come is when his departure for the next day. As for the twins, well, they wouldn't come unless they have Niwa with them. They didn't have much bravery to come up and talk to him. Although for some reason, Riku was able to talk to him without Daisuke around. Risa was also able to talk to him, but it was rare.

He stopped dragging the empty box when he arrived in front of his shelf. Carefully, he pulled out all the complicated books, as what Risa mentioned yesterday, away from its previous location. Then he piled it up in the empty box. He would take five or ten books at the same time to hasten the work. He had lots of packing to do later so he had to double time.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Unfortunately the incessant set of knocking continued of which made Satoshi even more annoyed. Whenever he wanted to have time for himself, there would always be someone or something that will come up, surely destroying his leisure. In fact, he never really had the time for himself especially when Krad came in to his life. He would always feel that someone was watching him from behind. Throughout those times, he felt that he was always been watched.

While he was thinking about the burdened life he had when Krad dwelled in his body and mind, he suddenly noticed that the series of knockings had stopped. He was partly glad that the person finally decided to leave him be.

Just when he thought it was over, he suddenly heard a body slammed at his door. He glared at it. Did something happen from the other side? Curiously, he stopped his work and carefully walked towards the front door of his apartment.

Slowly, he placed his ear on door, the only thing that divided him and the person from the other side. He wanted to know what's happening just by listening but he didn't hear anyone talking. Not even a package or something being dropped at the front of the door. So what was it?

Satoshi chose to check out what happened outside. He closed his hand on the doorknob, turned it around and pulled it inside.

All of a sudden, a small yelp came out from the ground. When he looked down, all he saw was a mop of brown hair.

His eyes grew wide. In fact he almost paled.

There sat on his porch, previously resting her back on his door, was none other than Risa Harada.

"Oww…" She moaned then slowly looked up to see a pair of blue eyes and an untidy hair hovering on top of her. Shyly she smiled at him, "Hi, Hiwatari-kun."

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! So what will Satoshi do upon seeing Risa on his doorstep? Is he going to welcome her inside?

Please **Read** and **Review**!


	5. Stage 5 Ode to Empathy

**The Maple Tree Watches**

_Ayane Selznick_

oo0oo

**Stage 5 – Ode to Empathy**

oo0oo

Risa immediately pushed herself away from Satoshi's doorway. Brushing away the dust from her skirt, she blushingly bowed at him.

"I'm so sorry if I… uhm, came without informing you."

Satoshi instantly noticed that she wasn't in her uniform. Shouldn't she be attending school? It wasn't time for dismissal yet.

"Does your sister know you're here?" Straightforward as always, but he felt awkward around her.

Risa shook her head. "No. I told her to go to school without me."

She could feel that she's being stared by those calculating blue eyes. It feels like she was being studied again, just like the time he asked her after class. Risa didn't know what's going on inside Satoshi's head. Yet even then she thought that he was probably resting inside his apartment.

"Anou…" She urged her head to look up so as not to feel so embarrassed around him. "Can I talk to you for a while?"

"I'm sorry Harada-san but I'm—" He wasn't given the chance to decline her offer because Risa immediately interjected.

"Please, Hiwatari-kun." Then she suddenly went silent. "I really needed someone to talk to…"

oo0oo

They walked a mile away from Satoshi's apartment.

Satoshi didn't want her to come inside in which Risa found so irritating. At the back of her mind however she thought that maybe his apartment wasn't cleaned so he suggested for a walk. But whatever he had in mind, she'll never know. Hiwatari Satoshi had always been a mystery to everyone… to her.

They were walking side by side now, passing every stores and buildings as they stride. But when they reached a coffee shop, Satoshi told her to wait. When he came back, he had brought them two cups of hot drinks: coffee for himself, chocolate for her.

Soon after they had started to walk again until Satoshi stopped at the vacant area where a lot of maple trees stood together. Azumano School had a lot of maple trees within the grounds, too. Risa looked around the area, and found a number of benches scattered around the perimeter.

"Let's sit over there." Satoshi said and led her to the bench that overview a beautiful panorama of melting snow.

Risa followed suit and sat at the bench where Satoshi pointed for her. Satoshi only sat after she did so. She watched him silently opening the cup of his coffee. The faint steam coming from his coffee escaped through the cup. She did the same, only this time, she also smelled the content. Smiling as it satisfied her.

"You said you wanted to talk." Satoshi started, earning Risa's full attention as she looked back to him.

There was a moment of silence where Risa was still contemplating about everything. Mending pieces by pieces. She didn't want him to be confused when she started explaining. Unbeknownst to her Satoshi began to get annoyed.

"Harada-san, I don't have all the time in the world."

It was as if Risa Harada didn't hear what he just said. But she noticed how he easily got impatient. Why all boys like him are moody? Satoshi could be anti-social… and extremely impatient.

"I never imagined…" She suddenly spoke that almost startled Satoshi. "That you had that entire load with you." She looked at the cup that being held by her hands. "You seem to be the type of person that has everything under control."

Satoshi pulled the cup from his lips. He didn't speak nor give any signal that he's about to speak. He let Risa do the talking. But behold the truth. He never actually thought that she thinks of him as the type of person she just described. He never thought of her as a descriptive observant girl, for all he knew, she was just a love struck broken hearted girl.

"Same goes with Daisuke."

_I think I know where this is going. _Satoshi thought, continuously sipping his coffee.

"But he's a lot different from you. He's such a klutz but everybody liked him the way he is…"

"You don't like him?" He pointed.

"No!" She acted defensively. "I like him. But not the 'like' you see in Riku. I like him as a friend."

"So you do like him, what's your point?"

_Hiwatari-kun can be so insensitive._

Risa sighed before she continued. "I'm just confused. Why didn't I feel that Daisuke and Dark are one…?"

_That's because they are different and they didn't want to be recognized._

"If I love Dark, does that mean I love Daisuke, too?"

Hiwatari Satoshi wasn't the right kind of person to be called when talking about love. However seeing as all she needed was a comprehensible explanation, then that's all he could give to her.

"Like we said, Dark and Daisuke as well as myself and Krad, were entirely different. If Daisuke turned into Dark then he's no longer Daisuke. However Daisuke can be still conscious inside Dark's mind."

"So you mean to say, when Dark kissed me, Daisuke saw it?"

Satoshi almost choked from drinking. Almost.

"You ask him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I…" She hesitated a little. "I can't bring up my face to ask him about it. I… I don't know. I felt uneasy when I think of asking him about Dark. Honestly, I still feel guilty. Daisuke had taken all the hardships just for me to know that he liked me… more than a friend, that is. But all I ever did was… talk about Dark. How much I liked Dark. How I've wanted to see Dark… I never know. I know I hurt him."

They let themselves succumb in silence.

Risa was actually trying to let go of the notion about Dark and Daisuke but she wanted to be convinced. She was having a hard time convincing herself that they were one. She just couldn't take Daisuke from Riku, they loved each other so much, and if that happens it only proved how low she gets in attempt to feel Dark's presence again.

Satoshi on the other hand felt that he must say something. For once, he was actually trying to get everything in proper before saying it openly. Why must he be careful around her? Oh right, he felt obligated to help her. Why he felt compelled to help her? He didn't know.

"Harada-san," he suddenly felt her eyes on him, "it all happened in the past. Dark and Krad are gone. You cannot get him back." Now it was his turn to look back to her, "Just think of it this way. Dark gave you the opportunity to experience what love is. It gave you a fleeting happiness and a scar of a broken heart. There is nothing called eternity, everything has its way to end."

He noticed how she bit her lower lip and tried so hard not to cry in front of him. But no matter how hard she tried, her tears kept coming anyways. She had put the empty cup to the other side of the bench. Now her closed hands rested on top of her covered thighs.

"I found a love letter in our property when Dark was still around." She looked at the field, eyes sore with salty tears. "It was my grandmother's love letter for Dark. After reading through it, I also found out that Dark only saw my grandmother through me. It was that moment that I realized how much Dark loved my grandmother."

A cold wind whizzed through them, momentarily making shudders down their body.

"I thought I would be able to let him go. I did, but I felt pain. Then the issue about Dark and Daisuke…" Sighing, she finally decided to wipe away her tears. "Oh… I'm so sorry. I get so emotional when it comes to the matters of the heart."

"At first I don't understand why Dark was flirting with girls. He's over three hundred years old if you didn't know yet. Now I think I know why." Satoshi had placed the empty cup to the other side of the bench. He wasn't sure about what he just discovered but it might help Risa to understand.

"What is it?"

His blue eyes suddenly locked to her brown ones. Maybe through this connection, he would be able to make her understand the irony of it all.

"He wanted to move on from his broken heart. Forcing his heart to feel something for someone he barely knows attacks both himself and the person involved. Unfortunately it was his mistake. In the end both of them will be hurt. He must have noticed it because he broke up with you."

oo0oo

It was already nightfall and Satoshi thought that he'll just pack all his books before dinner.

He walked Risa to the Harada Mansion but she barely talked throughout the journey. At least he understood why. He recalled what he told her earlier. For the first time, he re-analyzed if his statements were enough to make her understand and move on freely from the despair she had chained herself in to.

Surely, he wanted to help. Not because Risa helped him before, but because… he just felt like helping.

Risa and Satoshi stopped in front of the tall gates of the mansion. Satoshi had never been in to his classmate's house, besides Niwa's of course. But he always liked to look at the architecture of houses.

"Anou…"

Satoshi pulled his eyes away from the mansion to look at the girl beside him.

"Thank you so much, Hiwatari-kun…" She smiled at him. "I feel so much lighter now."

Satoshi bring himself to say something but failed nonetheless. So he simply nodded at her.

While Risa was opening the gate, she thought of something - a compensation for Satoshi's patience and a little kindness.

"Anou, Hiwatari-kun…"

He didn't say anything.

"Do you mind if I do something quick?"

He noticed that she was trying to evade his scrutinizing gaze. Clueless as to what would happen next, he simply shook his head, letting her do what she had in mind.

Unexpectedly, he felt being encased with two small arms which encircled around his lower torso. Her petite form drew to his. The once cold feeling was effectively warmed up by her simple display of gratitude.

"Thank you so, so much."

Hiwatari Satoshi wasn't thanked this much but he never mind. It felt good at that.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry if this took a while. Oh and since this is DNAngel category, I would like to tell you guys that my friends and I cosplayed DNAngel characters. I cosplayed Niwa Daisuke. The photos are available at my DeviantArt page (url available at my author's profile) and Cosplay.ph.

For the next chapter, what kind of connection can Risa use to communicate with Satoshi?

Please **Read** and **Review**!


End file.
